Question: A yellow necklace costs $$2$, and a popular blue shirt costs $8$ times as much. How much does the blue shirt cost?
The cost of the blue shirt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow necklace, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $2$ $8 \times $2 = $16$ The blue shirt costs $$16$.